Turned
by blackkitty479
Summary: After Helen is mortally wounded Nikola has only one option to keep her alive... But being a vampire means different things to different people. Or so it seems... M for safety.


_**The idea of this fic came to me after I started watching **_**_Moonlight (don't ask, just a desperate fangirl in withdrawal xD) and I figured out that I really miss Helen. Honestly, you can't find a girl who is hooked up with a vampire and doesn't act stupid in a way except her. So yes, that was the beginning. It should have been an angsty fic... but things got in the way so now it's M for safety :P._**

"Where is she?" Nikola asked, practically storming into the Sanctuary.

"In the lab, where you left her. The way you left her." Will replied, a little worried. "Listen, I don't like you, but you were the one who got her into this."

"Would you rather I had left her to die?"

"No, of course not. Just that… she is a little… temperamental now if you get me. More than usually. And since you know how this works, I guess you can help her through this."

"I will try, William, but I can't promise anything. She wasn't able to change back and…"

"I know. Any idea why this is happening?"

"Well she already had source blood in her veins. A dose of vampire blood injected in her heart… I wasn't sure what will do to her. Just that it would save her life."

"I understand, Tesla, I really do. But please, try to bring her back."

"I will." Saying this, Nikola left, heading to the laboratory. When he got there, he knocked gently at the door.

"Helen?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone."

But he wasn't going to listen, even if he would have bet his life that this transformation had only made her more stubborn than usually. He pressed the door handle and entered, only to see a sobbing Helen that sat in a corner, refusing to face him.

"Listen…" he tried to speak.

"Go. AWAY!" She was still refusing to turn around and Nikola felt his heart breaking in a million pieces. They both knew that it was his fault, but what had he been supposed to do? He didn't afford to lose her, they had been miles away from any medical facility… But the past didn't matter now. It was the future that worried him.

"Listen, Helen. Soon enough, you will need…"

"To feed, Nikola, I bloody know it! In case you've forgotten, you've just fixed my menu forever."

"In case you've forgotten, I saved your life. You would have died otherwise. And I thought I can fix it. I have no idea why the devamper didn't work."

"That's your problem I guess. You're always so damn sure about everything." She spat out. "Too bad it never works. Not when it comes to me."

"I couldn't lose you, Helen." He said, getting closer to her. He passed his fingers over her face, trying to make her turn to face him. "I love you."

"You lost me anyway, Nikola. Look at me!" She finally turned to face him, eyes all blackened and filled with hatred and sorrow, face all pale. Nikola couldn't help a smile. He had fantasized for so long about having Helen like this, like him, but her being sad wasn't part of the idea.

"You're still hot if you ask me." He tried to joke. "No, really. You're still Helen. Just… a little more improved."

"I'm not myself, Nikola." She sighed.

"I've been there, Helen and we both know it. It's not that bad. You brought me back. Let me do the same for you."

"It's not working, Nikola. I already tried it."

"What?"

"You know what I mean. I tried your antelope recipe. I still feel hungry."

"And you think you'll need to feed on humans?"

"I'd rather die than do that. That is the problem, Nikola. I didn't want to live. Not if it meant living like this. You should have let me to die. Maybe I should just end it now."

"Maybe you won't have to. You see, you're young."

"I am more than a hundred years older than you, Nikola, sorry to disappoint you."

"Not in this state you aren't. You see, when you're a newborn vampire, you need to have a more consistent diet."

"Like what, more proteins?"

"Something like that, yes. And animal blood… not exactly the same thing."

"You managed to overcome it. You never fed on humans."

"I had help." Nikola sighed. What was he supposed to say? _Because I loved you too much and I knew that if I hurt somebody I will break your heart?_ Truth is, she had been the only one that had helped him with his hunger. And he knew this hunger all too well. The burning need to feed, to tear someone's neck apart, to suck on their very life force, to feel their taste invading your mouth… He knew what it was like.

"You are a woman, Helen. I'm not saying that's a bad thing-" he added when he saw her look "- but you have cravings."

"Yes, like I want strawberries, or chocolate."

"Or both. Preferably eaten with me as the main course. I know." He smirked.

"This is hardly the time for jokes, Nikola." She spat out, refusing to let her mind wander about the possibility.

"It wasn't a joke, Helen. You see, strawberries and chocolate can't quench your hunger. Me, on the other hand…"

"No. I won't do it."

"And feed on whom, exactly? I'm the only one who can heal around here."

"This would make me a cannibal."

"Feeding on your kind? Yes. A little foreplay with your own kind? Not so much."

"This is not going anywhere, Nikola."

"We'll see about that. Anyway, you're not exactly my kind. You tried to go back. You can't."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You know, feeding could help you. Come on. Knock yourself out." Saying this, he opened the first two buttons of his shirt, exposing that delicious neck of his, and she literally drooled at the sight. She had always loved his neck, but seeing him like _this_, his pulse abnormally fast, his veins throbbing under his pale skin, his Adam's apple moving nervously up and down his neck… So fragile. So easy to obtain. So… irresistible.

She was barely thinking anymore when she let her teeth pierce his skin. She could have sworn she even heard the tissues breaking, eliminating any barrier between that delicious liquid in his veins and her greedy tongue. Helen couldn't help a gasp when his blood reached her tongue. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. So powerful, so masculine, so spicy and with such a rich flavor. She clenched her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her lips, pressing him on her mouth, sucking violently on his wound. And then, the whole word went black. Why was she tearing his clothes apart with her claws? Why were they now both on the floor, with her atop of him? But most importantly, why was she feeling so aroused? It wasn't necessarily the fact that he was basically shirtless. She had felt her insides tighten the moment she tasted him. Not that she was the only aroused one. It was a lot more obvious when it came to him. The last thing she needed to know at that moment was that he was insanely hung, but his pants betrayed them both.

"You do realize that my wound has closed for over five minutes and that you kept licking and kissing my neck ever since don't you?" He smirked at her.

"You knew this would happen."

"I had a hunch, yes."

"How?"

"I read some legends."

"Bloody hell." Helen sighed. She could remember those legends all too well herself. Legends of blood and lust, where the biting was regarded as almost sexual, a sadistic game between two vampire mates that were supposed to be the key for a better communication between the two… and lead to sex into 99% of the cases. Great. Just great.

"Yes, those legends." Nikola smiled, as if he could read her mind. "Are you still hungry?"

"More than ever." The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"I know about that part. But I only meant the blood aspect."

"I don't know, Nikola. I can't explain. I mean, there is a part of me who wants to suck you dry."

"That sounds nice."

"Of _blood,_ Nikola, of blood. The problem is, there is also a part of me that wants to…"

"Fuck my brains out. I know how this feels, Helen. I've been there for over a century."

"OK, smart pants, what should I do then?"

"How about both? Just… choose the order carefully."

"I can do that." She smiled as she let her claws cut his pants just over his bulge, still unable to believe how sexy he was. She let her fingers pass over his neck, lightly, just before she kissed him violently, only to discover that his lips were a pretty good source of blood too.

"One more thing." He said panting, after he broke the kiss. "You see, if this goes on like this, you will get used to it. And as much as I want that, I can't let that happen." He gently took her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom, while she watched him with a surprised look. "You don't want me?" she asked.

"I do. But I told you, I can't let this go on."

"Meaning…"

"No rough sex for you until you learn to control yourself, Helen."

"Oh come on, you can't be serious!" she almost screamed. "I want you, Nikola. I thought you always wanted this."

"I did. I still do. After all, I said _no rough sex_. I didn't say no _making love_."

"So this is your plan of training me? By stopping me from tearing your clothes apart and still fucking me?"

"If you want to be harsh about it than yes. You're in a fragile mood, Helen. The more I feed your violent side, no matter how I do it…"

"It could get worse."

"Exactly."

"OK. What do you want me to do?"

"You know, technically speaking you have more experience in the field than I do."

"Not in this state." She smiled.

"Right. Just… leave it all to my capable hands. No, that's not only a saying when it comes to me."

He kissed her lightly, not allowing her to bite anymore, while his fingers caressed her all over her body. He had magic hands; she had to give him that. She didn't exactly know when she had got all undressed, but the only thing she wanted to know at that moment was the light touch of his fingers that seemed to be capable of making her body harden in a matter of seconds.

"I love you, Nikola." She whispered as he kissed her neck all over, ever so caring and tender. It meant a lot more to her now, when she knew what a pain it was to stay so close to someone's neck and not bite.

"Welcome back, gorgeous." He whispered against her skin and two pairs of blue eyes met the next second.

"You were right. I just needed to feed."

"Or to feed with my blood. We could never know. And since you know, we can't risk anything…"

"I know. _Sadly_, I will have to feed on you daily."

"Such a pity." Nikola laughed.

"Well at least I can get out. I don't exactly want the heads of the other sanctuaries to know that I've been… you know…"

"Turned into a sexy beast?"

"Not all vampires are like that, Nikola."

"There are only two vampires on this world, Helen."

"I know. I'm just not so sure about you though." She mocked him, only to get pinned to the bed, his hardness pressing between her thighs, as she felt his veins pulsating all over his body. Confound those vampiric senses of hers.

"You know, being a vampire isn't so bad after all." Helen whispered as she let her fingers caress his muscled chest.

"No, it isn't. At least I can work all my vampire tricks on you without fearing of hurting you."

"Vampire tricks meaning…"

"Well you know… they keep saying that vampires are sex gods. Let's just say that this is a lot truer than all that garlic and stakes insult."

"Do you have a solid argument for that, Nikola?" she challenged him but they both burst out in laughter when they realized how that sounded. But Helen had to admit, that future wasn't so bad after all. She would have Nikola as her only main course, right now they were both naked in her bed… Oh yes, the future was bloody good. All puns in the world intended.


End file.
